Turning Around
by Sey
Summary: She believes in freedom and justice. He believes in the powers of the darkside. He is the hunter and she is the prey, but she can’t hide forever. (somewhere around Episode III) UPDATED 11/8/02
1. chapter 1

Turning Around  
  
By: Amithyst Blade (yes my TFN name has changed because of my use of language on EOP. Live and learn and that is something I so am not doing again!!!)  
  
Disclaimers: This story was a creation in turn created because of a friend's wish to be in the Star Wars universe. My characters are: Amithyst Blade and Shaun Nightshadows.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Time: Somewhere around Episode III.  
  
Summary: She believes in freedom and justice. He believes in the powers of the darkside. He is the hunter and she is the prey, but she can't hide forever.  
  
  
  
***chapter one***  
  
"Ami? You down here?" Zeth Durron called out into the darkness. A faint light could be seen flickering in the shadows of the den because of the poorly lit area. Climbing down the few stairs there were, Zeth was careful to balance the tray of food he was doing his best to keep stable.  
  
It was way past ten, and Amithyst Blade, an eighteen-year-old female Jedi human who was secretly hiding in the Durron household, had not eaten all day. Zeth's parents still were not home yet, and fears of what might have happened to them started to set in. He had only realized that Amithyst had not come out of the den since the break of dawn.  
  
Once he had put his little brother Kyp, who was nine, to bed, Zeth thought he should make something for her too eat. After all, she is a guest, he told himself.  
  
"Amithyst?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," a faint voice called out from the left side of the room.  
  
Turning the corner, Zeth saw the silhouette of a shapely woman huddled on the small sofa. Wrapped in a blanket, a silver data pad rested on her lap along with a piece of flimsy.  
  
Taking a few steps towards her, young man set the tray of food on the caffeine table next to her, and then took a seat on the armrest. Leaning over her shoulder, he studied the flimsy and recognized it as the blueprints for a building.  
  
"You still worried about the assignment?" he asked her calmly than he anticipated. Zeth's hands made their way onto her shoulders and began to rub the tension out of them.  
  
She still managed to keep her focus and answered tiredly, "Not worried, just concerned. When we go in, I want to make sure we slip in and out without any delays." Amithyst let out a sigh. "General Kenobi handed us this mission because he trusts us. A lot more than some basic proposals of our bases location rests on this."  
  
Nodding, he silently agreed. He brushed back her long cinnamon hair out of her face and leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Just trust in the Force and don't let the details get to you. We'll make it. We always do."  
  
Instead of an answer, Amithyst continued to stare at the flimsy when a loud and distinctive beeping entered their ears. She jumped at the sound. He could not help but laugh at her.  
  
"What?" Amithyst cooed sarcastically at the teen. She unwrapped herself out of the blanket and from her seat standing up and grabbed her comlink putting it up to her lips before Zeth could answer she was speaking, this time to the communication device.  
  
"Permission to speak granted."  
  
"Blade, this is Antilles."  
  
"Wedgy? Is that you?" she laughing in joy. "Where in a Hutt's uncle are you?"  
  
Static entered the connection, but the familiar voice of the young and very experienced X-wing fighter could be heard. "-has been looking for you. So have I. And I've been meaning to tell you something I think you and Zeth should hear."  
  
Amithyst glanced towards Zeth's way and smiled as she spoke into the comlink. "He's here, now spit it out."  
  
There was a long break of silence before Wedge answered. This caught both the teens off guard.  
  
"Wedge, what's wrong? Just say it!" she yelled lowly not to wake Kyp.  
  
"There are rumors spreading throughout the star systems that General Kenobi is dead."  
  
Amithyst swallowed doing her best to take in the news. She was unsuccessful.  
  
Zeth was already on his feet and caught the shocked young woman in his arms. His arm wrapped around her waist as the other took the comlink from her grip, which was not fairly hard at all. Steadying her wavy balance, Zeth allowed her to lean against his body as he tried to continue the conversation.  
  
Lifting the link to his lips, he spoke. "What facts do you know about this? I mean, it just could be another Imperial cover up like the last one."  
  
"Except the last one was true." Wedge warned. The tone in his voice was solid, and full of anger and resentment. "The last time the Imperials took to gossip lane and a civilian spoke out against it, my father and mother were murdered and my brother and sister are probably dead for all I know."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Zeth winced as his friend let out the hurt he was feeling inside. Wedge never had spoken of his past much, but when he did, he always made it known.  
  
A soft apologizing voice flooded through the speaker once again. "I'm sorry, dude. It w-"  
  
"Don't apologize. The Empire has taken a lot from each of us already."  
  
"I just don't want to jump to conclusions."  
  
Wedge silently agreed. "Kenobi was last seen headed towards Alderaan. He stopped off at one of the Rebellion's refueling stations. As far as that, he hasn't been heard from in three weeks." He paused. "I promise to keep you to updated on all this-"  
  
"We're going tonight." Amithyst interrupted.  
  
Zeth nearly dropped the comlink at the sound and seriousness in her voice. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Thankfully, Wedge retaliated her for him.  
  
"Going where? You've been stationed on Deyer for a reason, Blade. Reason one, so you could find out the latest on the Imperial's next move, since the world being one of their most prestigious military and commanding fields in the galaxy." He paused for a second, before continuing. "And two, you're one of the last original Jedi left who are learned in the ways of the Force. We can't lose you. Not now."  
  
Shifting back onto her feet and her own weight, Amithyst gave a slight push away from Zeth's body. "Neither can we allow the Empire to kill those who are aiding us in liberation. If we wait any longer then they will only die, prolonging the inevitable for those of who direct this cause of freedom from this dictatorship."  
  
"What about you?" Zeth posed.  
  
Turning to face him, Amithyst made a face in disgust. "What about me?" She stated clearly. "Just because I may be one of the last few who know the Jedi arts, but just because of that doesn't mean I have the right to sit and hide from what's really going on! I joined to help others. Not save myself."  
  
Before either could respond, she was out of the den leaving Zeth standing in perplexity.  
  
"Zeth? ZETH, what happened? Where's Ami?" Wedge yelled through the comlink startling the sixteen-year-old back into reality.  
  
Blinking back trying to recover from the hurriedness of the situation, he replied hesitantly. "I think she made up her mind."  
  
"Go with her."  
  
"Like I wouldn't?"  
  
"May the Force be with you, Zeth."  
  
"And you too, Wedge." 


	2. chapter 2

***chapter two***  
  
Amithyst raced up the stairs to the guest quarters, where the Durron family allowed her to stay.  
  
Slamming her palm onto the entrance pad, the door opened but not fast enough for her. Her patience was already on edge, and now was not the time she was willing to be slowed down by a slab of metal. Quickly, she slipped through the half opened space, bolting into her rooms straight to the closet.  
  
If what Wedge had said was true, then the mission needed to be completed tonight.  
  
Her hands raced and shifted through the assortment of clothing hanging from hangers.  
  
Finally, she grabbed a jet-black flight suit and slipped it on. Clipping on her belt, she snapped on her lightsaber to her side.  
  
Amithyst glancing in the mirror after she put on her boots.  
  
*Perfect,* she thought to herself. This was just the thing to keep her light pale skin out of sight in the shadows. And keep those prowling eyes of lurking spies off her.  
  
Without another thought, she ran out of her room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was past midnight and practically everyone who worked at the Imperial Agency on Deyer, had already left for the night.  
  
Amithyst scanned the area before Zeth pulled the speeder up to a stop right in front of the building. Since Zeth's parents actually worked inside the building, his father managed to swap some identification codes for the two of them just in case they ran into some trouble.  
  
She pulled the ID out of her hip pocket and slipped it in the inside of her knee length jacket. It clung to the top of her nicely. It always distracted what guards were at the door checking for weapons.  
  
Her hand was on the handle to open the door. As she went to open it, Zeth grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.  
  
Turning towards him, Amithyst scowled at him. "Zeth, come on. We have to hurry."  
  
He nodded but did not let go. Something in his eyes told her to be patient. The black he wore was a total offset to his usual attire. She only hoped the color had not gotten to his head.  
  
"May the Force be with you," Zeth muttered under his breath.  
  
A half smile crept onto her face. "Don't worry, it won't leave either of us. Now let's get this over with. You remember everything I told you?"  
  
"Get in, don't get caught, and get out."  
  
"Close enough," she laughed.  
  
They both climbed out of the car walking across the duracrete towards the entrance.  
  
She leaned over to him and whispered. "Do you think anyone will recognize me?"  
  
"Even with your face plastered all over the universe, I still don't believe that you are you." Zeth replied. "Just don't go making your hair that purple everyday."  
  
***  
  
After they got past the main guards, which had not been hard, Zeth and Amithyst split up.  
  
Silently, Amithyst managed to sneak onto the highest inner level of the building.  
  
Glancing behind her, she continued towards the single door that led to the mysterious being that owned the corporation's office. Even Mr. Durron who worked under him knew not much about this person.  
  
Amithyst lifted her hand up and raised it inches above the entrance panel.  
  
With an instant click, the code blinked green causing the door to open.  
  
Satisfaction surpassed her face, just before she lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
Kyp woke up with a start, shaking.  
  
It was dark, and very late.  
  
After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kyp sat up in his bed and looked to see what time it was.  
  
2:19 A.M.  
  
He frowned, trying to remember what had awoke him.  
  
It had not been his dream. In it, it had been dark as well, but that did not scare him.  
  
Crawling from his bed, he got on his feet and began to sneak out of his room to his parents'. Silently, he tiptoed down the hallway passed Ami's room to the last door on the right. His little hand came upon the door handle and he creaked it open.  
  
"Momma? Daddy?" the nine year old called out into the room.  
  
At first, no reply came. Then a tender and soft voice answered back. "Kyp, honey. is that you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Faintly he could see his mom sit up. She turned on the light on her nightstand and smiled sleepily at him.  
  
"Oh, come here."  
  
Instantly, Kyp ran with his little legs and jumped up beside his mom. After curling up in her open arms he noticed something was amiss. "Momma, where's dad?"  
  
She smiled at her youngest son. "He said he would be working late tonight. I know he's reason for being up. So how bout you buster?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Was it another dream?"  
  
He shook his head, his black hair tossing side to side. "No, I just woke up."  
  
She giggled. "Oh, so you woke me up for nothing, huh?" Laying back down she covered herself with the covers. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
Kyp laughed. "Mom! You weren't sleeping."  
  
Peeking out from underneath the blankets she looked up into Kyp's green eyes. She couldn't contain the smile. "Your right, but still. You need to get to bed. T-"  
  
A loud banging stopped the older woman from finishing her sentence. She listened closer as the banging increased.  
  
Kyp frowned at his mom. "What is i-"  
  
She covered his mouth and looked at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Kyp," she whispered almost to softly for even his ears. "Stay here and hide."  
  
"But momma, I don't wanna play hide and go seek now."  
  
"Please? You always find the best hiding spots, and this time I know I'll find you."  
  
"Ok, close your eyes and count now."  
  
She shut her eyes and opened them as soon as she heard him hide safely in the closet. Without another word, she got up and opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a silver and black cylinder. Just touching the familiar metal gave her a rush of hope.  
  
Turning towards the door, she walked out and down the stairs to the living room. Her socked feet silenced her steps.  
  
A clash of breaking glass entered her ears.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she stretched her feelings out to the Force and let it guide her. She had a feeling the day would come when the Empire would come and try to take her family away.  
  
Well, if they wanted her family, they were going to have to put up with a fight.  
  
***  
  
Screams for pity and mercy echoed down the long hallway and into the ears of the heartless Dark Jedi. He wore the formal attire of black. A long cape draped over his shoulder flowing wickedly behind him with each step he made.  
  
The clanking of the boots he wore clashed on the clear duracrete walkway.  
  
He kept his pace steady, ignoring the agonizing cries that split from another rebel's lips. Even though the prisoner was six cells behind him and all access to this one's particular detention unit had been silenced during his interrogation, the sound carried as if he were standing in the very same room.  
  
Unfortunately, the captive refused to just admit his wrong doings.  
  
*Moreover to the unfortunates, Durron turned out to be one of the rebels. He was such a profitable figure to our cause. *  
  
Shaking off the thought, he continued on his way. His comlink buzzed. Picking it up he answered in an emotionless calm voice.  
  
"Nightshadows, speaking."  
  
"Shaun, I think you should come up here." Replied the familiar voice of his confidant and bodyguard, Garik Loran.  
  
The uncertainty in Garik's voice caused a frown upon the Dark Jedi's face.  
  
"I'll be right up." 


	3. chapter 3

***chapter three***  
  
Garik cocked his head slightly, eyeing the unconscious woman lying on the couch. He couldn't put down the fact he felt so uncertain about her. The thought had entered his mind the instant he had spotted her in the building. There was just something about her that made him more weary and cautious than he usually was.  
  
After all his years in training and his experience being a undercover bodyguard for Nightshadows, and before that, the Emperor himself, he could have sworn he missed something this time.  
  
The door swished open behind him. Garik didn't move to see who had entered. He already knew.  
  
He took a sip of his Alderaan Ruge as the Dark Jedi came up beside him. Garik saw from the corner of his eye the surprise on Nightshadows' face.  
  
"How did she get passed security? Up to this floor? In my personal office?"  
  
Garik shrugged. He used his free hand, reached under his jacket, and pulled out a card, handing it to Nightshadows.  
  
"I found this on her. It says that she is one of your employees."  
  
The Dark Jedi snatched the flimsiplast card from his hand. "Shea Walsh. Age 29, head advisor of-" he stopped and read silently to himself for a moment. "THIS IS A BUNCH OFF HUTT SLIME!" Nightshadows yelled in frustration. "This isn't Shea."  
  
"Exactly my point."  
  
Shaun turned to his confidant. "Explain."  
  
"Though the resemblance of Shea Walsh is striking with this female, the real one is being terminated tonight. Shea was found releasing files to an underground network of rebels. Somehow, this woman got a hold of her clearance card, and a minor down level, screwed up and forgot to void Shea's old pass code." Garik's face did not show any emotion but a hint of ponder.  
  
Minutes passed when Nightshadows finally spoke. "I'll take of her. Thank you for being on guard tonight, Garik. We may have found another link to these rebel scums."  
  
Garik gave a slight nod in agreement. "I shall be off then." Before Nightshadows could say another word, Garik was gone, leaving him alone with the sleeping intruder.  
  
***  
  
Kelsi Durron snaked her way down the stairs. Abruptly she stopped as she heard the sound of filtered voices in the living room. She pressed her back close against the wall as she listened in.  
  
"Search the house. If you find any information, take it. If you find anyone, secure them and we'll bring them back to headquarters for questioning. Move out."  
  
A heat wave of protection fell over Kelsi. She reinforced her grip on her lightsaber, her thumb hovering over the activation button. *Where ever you are Seth Durron, you better be alright. cause when you get back home I'm gonna scream at you for not being here.*  
  
Suddenly, something cool touched Kelsi's neck.  
  
"Well, lookie here, sir. A snoop." The filtered voice of a Stormtrooper remarked.  
  
Looking into the black shade of his metal helmet, Kelsi thumbed on her bluish blade. It went cleanly through his stomach. The blaster which he had been holding at her neck clattered to the floor. She switched her blade off and watched the Imperial crumple to his knees.  
  
"Correction. A Jedi." She stated with defiance.  
  
Through the Force, she felt the other troopers come toward her direction.  
  
***  
  
Zeth had made it out safely from the Imperial intelligence building with relative ease. Amithyst on the other hand was not in the speeder like they had planned. He had no choice but to leave her. She told him that if either of them weren't out there, the other would leave the other behind. not out of betrayal or loss, but for protection.  
  
*Ami has to be ok. She got herself in, she'll get herself out.* He thought hopefully as he drove the speeder down the road towards his house. As he got near it, he saw four Imperial speeders parked outside his home.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked aloud absently.  
  
Without thinking, he stopped his speeder in their neighbors driveway. Jumping out he went through the back door, quietly.  
  
Then he heard a scream.  
  
***  
  
Kelsi had been taking on three stormtroopers, when one came up from behind her and shot her in the back. A scream rippled from her lips.  
  
*MOM!* a voice echoed in her mind.  
  
She heard the sound of another lightsaber click on. The familiar hum gave her hope, along with her eldest son's Force presence. She felt him dispose of two stormtroopers as she spun around and took care of the one that shot her.  
  
"Zeth get your brother and get out of here!" she yelled to him.  
  
But it was too late. The shrill of Kyp's voice entered her ears.  
  
***  
  
"Let go of me you Ewok-sucking-Nerf-Herder!!!" Kyp yelled at the trooper that held his arms behind his back.  
  
"Oh shut up, kid!"  
  
But Kyp didn't. He squirmed as the tall stormtrooper drug him out of the closet to the stairs. Kyp's mouth dropped in shock as he saw his mom holding a glow stick of deep blue. She was fighting off other troopers like the one that held him.  
  
"Put your weapon down, or this pest is done for." A cold barrel of a blaster jammed itself into Kyp's neck. He whimpered but stayed silent.  
  
Kyp's mom turned and saw her son. Fear rose up in her face. Zeth saw her hesitation then turned to look up in her direction.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" she begged.  
  
"Turn your weapons off and hand them over."  
  
Both his mom and older brother exchanged glances of defeat. They handed them over.  
  
"There. Now pull that blaster away from my son!" she yelled.  
  
The stormtrooper gave a slight nod and the one trooper to the far left lifted his blaster and shot the two in the back with stun bolts.  
  
Kyp's eyes widened in shock, but before he could let out a sound everything went dark. 


	4. chapter 4

***chapter four***  
  
Taking a deep breath, Amithyst found herself gasping for air. Her entire chest felt constricted and tight. It felt as if her heart were going to burst from the pressure. Her eyes flew open and everything around her seemed to swirl. She felt sick.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear. The spinning does not take more than a few minutes to overcome. It's a harmless side effect." The voice was unfamiliar to Amithyst. It was dark yet humorous all at once. She didn't particularly care for the man's humor, and right now she wasn't in the mood for any of it.  
  
She closed her eyes quickly, trying to regain her senses, but they collected together slowly. She listened as well she could to her captor. The best thing for her to do right now was stay alive. That's what she had promised Zeth, and she was sure he had taken care of his end of the bargain. Now it was her turn.  
  
"Who the Sith are you?"  
  
"You give me more credit than I expected. I am no Sith, darling. Only a. how should I put this. A dark Jedi. My name is Shaun Nightshadows, but most people know me as Darth Demento." He paused for a second. " And I know your not Shea Walsh. Reason one, being her termination was tonight. And the other. her hair isn't that purple!"  
  
Amithyst felt the male's eyes on her. He was trying to make her squirm, and be scared. *Well, he's gonna have to do more than that to make me jump. *  
  
"So are you going to exchange the courtesy? Or do I have to force it out of you the hard way?"  
  
Faintly, she heard him shift closer to her. The nauseated feeling finally was drifting away. She forced her eyes to open and found his dark silhouette leaning over her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Then it hit her as his face became clearer.  
  
"Frankly, I don't mind the hard way." Shaun smiled evilly with pleasure.  
  
"Amithyst Blade," she stated simply.  
  
"Amithyst Blade," Shaun repeated as if confirming her doom. "Such an interesting name. An intriguing one too."  
  
Amithyst ignoring his comment, using the Force to mask her shock. She reached out and felt for her Jedi weapon. It caught her eye slightly as she surveyed the room. It was laying on the desk. Keeping her face emotionless, she looked up. His eyes were the deepest brown she had ever seen, yet instead of warm they were cold. She snickered to herself. *What did you expect Ami? A happy-go-lucky-Ewok who is full of warm over-joyous hugs? *  
  
She narrowed her blue eyes at his. He obviously did not remember her from the Jedi Temple. However, then, she had only been a mere trainee in Master Yoda's class. Shaun was a few years older than she was. The night before he was supposed to become a Padawan he had disappeared.  
  
"What is it?" Shaun questioned noticing her expression of disbelief. Before he could question her further the door to his office whooshed open. He was hardly in the mood for interruptions.  
  
Getting back on his feet, he spun around angrily. "What now, Garik?" The dark Jedi already knew it was him through the Force and for the fact he was the only one with clearance.  
  
"We have some more rebels, Darth Demento." Behind him a group of stormtroopers marched in. Three each held a boy, a teen, and a middle aged woman; all whom appeared to be sleeping. "They were brought into headquarters a few minutes ago."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Durron's family, sir."  
  
Shaun raised a brow advancing towards the bunch. He stopped suddenly as he felt a shift in the Force from behind him. He turned around and shot Amithyst a glance. She had been struggling to sit up for some unknown reason.  
  
Curiosity rose inside of him. Shaun stared her down, Amithyst froze in her position, hoping to break his interest on her movement. For a moment, her thoughts were opened up, and as she closed them all too quickly, she already knew it was too late. Shaun had picked up the reason why she began to move from her place. "You know them, don't you?"  
  
Fear flooded from her. Of all the times in her life she wished she knew how to hide her feelings from others, this would defiantly rank at the top of the list. Tearing her eyes from his stare, Amithyst held her breath.  
  
Before she could speak, Zeth's voice yelled out. "Don't tell him anything, A-" Suddenly his voice stopped. He tried to breath in but something cut off his oxygen.  
  
Demento held tight two fingers aimed in the outspoken teen. His voice cut off abruptly by the invisible hands. Ignoring the chocking teen, Demento kept his eyes on Amithyst, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. "You were saying?"  
  
Her lips trembled as her eyes darted from the dark Jedi and her closest friend. "I. I do know them." Her eyes came up to his brown ones, all fear drained from them, replaced with a confidence that was not there before. "But who said I was going to tell an Ewok-stabbing-Sarlacc like you?" with that said, Amithyst jumped onto her feet and shoved Demento to the ground. She somersaulted in the air, right over him, to the other side of the room where the desk sat.  
  
Caught off guard, Demento fell hard on his back. His Force grip on the boy released, and he too, fell to the floor, gasping for air. The sound of blasters coming up and loading filled the room.  
  
"Put those things away!" Demento commanded. Already he was on his feet, lightsaber drawn. "Now, darling, don't try to be heroic and give up. You trapped."  
  
Amithyst grabbed the silver smooth handle of her lightsaber. Spinning around, her blue eyes stared deep into Demento's. "Might as well have some fun will I'm stuck here then." Without another word, she activated her violet blade. He attacked her, but she blocked his golden blade and parried.  
  
Demento spun, tricking Amithyst into thinking he was going to hit her legs. She came down to block his blow, but her blade flew from her hands as he kicked her in stomach. Pain racked through her spine as she hit the hard duracrete floor. Her head bounced two times before coming to a still. An entire throbbing accented throughout her body and she did not dare to more.  
  
"Child's play, Ami. Simple and pure child's play." Shaun laughed hauntingly. His voice seemed to echo in her head. For the first time in her life, Amithyst felt afraid. Something moved closer to her ear, then heat. Forcing her eyes open, she saw the golden light of the lightsaber burn near her neck. Flicking her eyes up into Shaun's she did her best not to scream. For a moment, his eyes seemed to change. He thumbed the blade off. Instantly, the fear flew from her. With an eerie smile he reached down with his hand, offering it to her. If he thought that she was going to.  
  
Before she had time to ponder on what she was thinking, her hand grasped his. Flying up, Shaun continued to smile wickedly. His hand spun her around, twisting her arm behind her back. Now, was her time to scream.  
  
Demento leaned towards her left ear and began whispering in her ear. "Nice move Jedi, but I hardly think we will be seeing anymore of that!" Warm metal jammed into the side of her neck. She was sure a bruise was going to be there later, but right now, bruises hardly were her concern.  
  
"Now tell me who and where are the other rebels?"  
  
Amithyst bit her lip. It was not suppose to happen like this. The mission plan was to get in steal some secret plans and get out. It was that simple. How did it end up like this? Why did she not sense that other man? Her thoughts broke when she saw him standing in front of the three stormtroopers.  
  
"YOU!" Amithyst yelled. Her voice was cut off as Shaun pressed the blade harder into her skin.  
  
"Silence! You have 10 seconds to tell me. Face, start counting!" he ordered impatiently.  
  
"Ten. Nine. Eight."  
  
The female did the best to calm herself, but what could one do in a moment like this? All she could think about was about the Durron family. Little Kyp stood half awake swaying back and forth. He looked as if he had been drugged. She had to do something. anything to get at least them some place safe. Even if it meant-  
  
"Seven. Six."  
  
"Alright!" She begged. "I'll tell you everything, on one condition!" she shouted out over the counting. Thankfully, Face stopped; waiting to see what Shaun was going to do.  
  
"Do you honestly think, you're the one who can make conditions right now?" Shaun remarked, getting ready to thumb the blade to life.  
  
Face started up again. "Three. T-"  
  
"Let me be your apprentice!"  
  
Everything seemed to stop just then. Face didn't dare continue this time. Zeth was still on the ground, but she felt him look up at her in disbelief. He felt his shock. *NO! A-- * but Amithyst cut off their Force connection. A cold wind seemed to knock her inside as she made the disconnection. It was just her now. She had to keep her courage.  
  
"What did you say?" Shaun questioned. Even he doubted his ears, but kept his voice steady.  
  
"I will tell you what you want to know, if you will let me be your apprentice."  
  
The blade fell from her neck, and his grip on her arm loosened. Amithyst felt like collapsing in his arms from the relief, but quickly stood up on her feet straightening. Coming around to her front he gazed in her eyes, searching for some truth.  
  
"Your serious aren't you. What about your friends?"  
  
Her blue eyes glanced over to the prisoners for a second then back to him without a thought, as if she didn't care. "What about them? They are yours to do with what you will."  
  
Keeping contact with her eyes, he turned to speak to Face, but never faced him. "Face, take them away."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Send the youngest boy and his mother to the Kessel mines to their father." Amithyst didn't move under his words. Her face kept expressionless, her eyes frozen.  
  
"What about the young man?"  
  
His lips moved once again. This time Amithyst braced herself for the worst. "Send him to the Imperial Academy for training. Maybe a life of servitude to the Emperor in his army will change his mind towards the government."  
  
"Yes, Darth Demento. I shall get to it right away."  
  
Using all her will, she held back her tears. At least they were alive. She would find a way to free them. She had too. Once they exited, Shaun never moved from his spot in front of her. The door whooshed shut. Amithyst forced herself to speak when he continued to stay still.  
  
"So. am I to be your trainee. or," Reaching out she used the Force, and her lightsaber flew to her hand. Lifting her arm, she placed the blade near her heart. "Or shall I do the honors?"  
  
His hand pulled the blade away from her. "Stop fooling around. We have work to get done." He spun around and marched toward the door. "First you're going to get that purple dye out of your hair and back into a decent color. To be an espionage agent along with my apprentice, you can't stand out. At least not yet." 


	5. chapter 5

***chapter 5***  
  
She stood in front of the mirror blinking at her image. The outfit, in which one of the servants had given to her, was. well one could not say revealing. Then again, nor could they say conservative.  
  
It was tight. It was black on the bottom, and blue at the top. A short light blue wrap-around-skirt had been tied around her waist, covering the tight black pants that she wore. Her top was looser, of a similar blue, opening to a V neckline on top. Her sleeves went to her forearms. Covering her hands were dark black gloves that fit her like a second skin. Her hair had been washed clean of the purple dye, then cut in such a way it combed to one side and hung over her eye.  
  
Taking her hand, she tucked the hair out of her face. A silver band had been fitted on the top of her right arm. It looked as if it held something, but she was not sure. The black boots and silver belt to match made her look even more sinister and yet business-like than she expected. She wore a hit of makeup, black mascara and a clear gloss that accented her lips.  
  
"Wow." A deep voice said startling her.  
  
Blinking back into reality, Amithyst focused her eyes on the background behind her. She saw Garik standing in the doorway looking at her reflection. Amithyst turned to face him. If her voice had been with her, she would have said the same about him.  
  
He was dressed in the same pants as before, but his shirt was tighter. Even though it was the same black as his pants, it surely gave him justice. His hair was wet, as if he had just taken a shower.  
  
"Are you just going to keep standing there?" She finally spoke up, her voice cracking in the middle of her sentence.  
  
His eyes locked into hers, sending shivers down her spine. "You do look. don't ever dye your hair purple again." Garik reworded his original sentence.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Nightshadows is waiting for you." She followed him out of the tiny room and down the corridor. Neither spoke a word. Not like Amithyst wanted to. Garik had been the one to put her out. She'd rather trust a Jabba the Hutt than him.  
  
Finally, they reached the end of the corridor. A blank wall stood before them. "Take a wrong turn?" she mused.  
  
Garik did spare her a glance. Reaching out towards the wall, he went to the left of it, feeling his way for something. Amithyst was shocked as he touched the wall. It turned translucent at his touch revealing whatever lay on the other side. Suddenly, his hand went through the wall and he pulled it apart.  
  
Now he turned, grinning at her in satisfaction. "Ladies first." Garik exhorted.  
  
Amithyst opened her mouth to comment but thought otherwise. Ducking into the small slit in the wall she entered a large empty room. The darkside encircled her. In the center of the large circular room, was a light that lit only the middle of the room. On the sides shadows hid the walls. Garik came through the slit besides her. She turned at him to ask what it was, but her eyes were wide in shock.  
  
The bodyguard narrowed his eyes at her. "This is where you will train." He paused then spoke up again answering her next question. "Shaun should be out in a moment." Garik turned to exit. Fear ran through her veins.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have some further things to attend to." She watched with her blue crystal eyes as he slip through the slit.  
  
Spinning around back to the center she slowly began to walk to it. It called her. It wanted her.  
  
*What are you? * She asked the psychological presence.  
  
Its answer was a cold and unforgiving wind that came from nowhere. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground and felt its metal. It was tepid, unlike the temperature that suddenly plunged, in the room. Baffled, she began to peruse the what the wind might have come from. Closing her eyes, she felt herself fall into the Force.  
  
***  
  
Through the transparent sheet, Garik watched sadly as Amithyst lowered herself to the floor. She was drowning herself in something so thick; so unknown. She did not even perceive one bit of what she was walking into.  
  
He watched, surveying her. Garik had been in the business long enough to know that even the best of Force users who wanted everything to be for the right reason, failed. All of them had. There was no exaggeration about it. The instant power that the darkside offered was so tempting, so taunting that even one of the most famous of all Jedi Knights, Anakin Skywalker, fell into the expertise of the strange intangible influence.  
  
He sighed as he got to his feet and strolled down the hallway. She was only one more life spurned. Only another tally to add to the hundreds that had failed before her.  
  
The Rebellion's powers were waning. Even Garik, with the hope he had tried to enforce and aid the Rebels with, was diminishing. It was only another lost cause. 


End file.
